bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Afflicted Beggar
The Afflicted Beggar is an NPC in Bloodborne. Description The player would be forgiven for finding this man somewhat suspicious, as he is covered in blood amidst the corpses of a supposed Yharnam family and he seems to be specifically feasting on what appears to be the corpse of a child. However, upon interaction, he appears to be friendly and non-threatening. He is even fearful that the player may have been "a monster" creeping up behind him and asks if the player may know of a local safe haven, prompting the player to to either tell him of Oedon Chapel, Iosefka's Clinic, or withhold information. He wears the Harrowed Hood and Madman Leggings. Location *Forbidden Woods: **Atop the second windmill, beyond where the player finds the Cannon. Interaction As the player approaches the Beggar, he will ask them if they know of any safe place stay during the night of the hunt. Players can tell of Oedon Chapel, Iosefka's Clinic, or withhold information. They can also attack the Beggar. The player will receive 2 Pungent Blood Cocktails from the Beggar should they tell him of either safe haven. *''Witholding Information'' - The Beggar will disappear if not sent to a location before the Blood Moon event. *''Iosefka's Clinic'' - If sent to Iosefka's Clinic, the Beggar can be found there as a Celestial Minion, apparently eating from the floor. Killing him here will grant the player the Beast Rune. *''Oedon Chapel'' - If sent to Oedon Chapel, the Beggar will be found casually leaning out by the cart at the base of the stairs leading to the Grand Cathedral. He will thank the player for telling him about such a great place and will reward the player with Beast Blood Pellets. **However, unsurprisingly, by the time you find him in the chapel, the other NPCs within have started to mysteriously go missing, one per boss slaughtered by the Hunter. The Beggar will gift the player more Beast Blood Pellets for each NPC that vanishes. It is recommended to kill him after he is interacted with when he has killed all other NPCs. Otherwise he will leave, never to be seen again. **The following is the order in which he kills the residents of Oedon Chapel: **#Narrow Minded Man **#Lonely Old Dear **#Sister Adella **#Oedon Chapel Dweller **#Arianna Attacking the Beggar There's more to the Beggar than is initially apparent and the player is advised to prepare for a tough battle if he/she is thinking of attacking him. Once attacked, he will undergo a Beast transformation and become an Abhorrent Beast. Oddly, he appears relatively sane as a beast, retaining the ability to speak and questioning the morality of the Hunter's actions. He even goes so far as to mock the Hunter's death when victorious. Due to the nature and difficulty of this fight, as it not only puts players against a very strong boss, but in an area that has little space to maneuver. The following are tips for defeating the Beggar: *High Bolt resistant attire is recommended when fighting the Afflicted Beggar, as well as a method of doing Fire damage. Serrated weapons such as the Saw Cleaver or Saw Spear are effective as well, as they grant a 20% increase in damage against beasts. *The Afflicted Beggar is highly susceptible to Poison, so Poison Knives are extremely effective at whittling away at his health. One knife should be sufficient to poison him. *A rather effective strategy is to retreat into the windmill (he cannot fit inside in beast form), throw one knife to poison him, and allow it to chip away at his health. Repeat once the poison wears off for a simple kill. Dialogue |} Notes *He drops the Beast (2) Caryll Rune. *If sent to Oedon Chapel, after all NPC's vanish, the Beggar will have a final line of dialogue. By this point it is recommended to kill him after he is interacted with when he has killed all other NPCs. Otherwise he will leave, never to be seen again. **The Beggar will only move on to other victims after he is interacted with at the chapel. This means he will only kill the Narrow Minded Man if he is never interacted with while there. *Sending him to the clinic allows players to avoid his fight and he'll still drops the Beast (2) Caryll Rune. **If the Hunter has already killed Imposter Iosefka and cleared the Clinic, the Afflicted Beggar can still be sent there, and will become a Celestial Minion, despite the fact that she is dead, which is rather strange. *Using the Choir Bell near him will aggro him. Trivia *At Oedon Chapel, it is believed that the reason he sits outside is because the beast-repelling incense wards him off. He is still able to trick or lure people out. *The Afflicted Beggar dons the Harrowed Hood, which suggests that he once was a Hunter of the Church, and he also wears the Madman Leggings, which indicates that he delved into the Chalice Dungeons and became mad. The hood states: "It just goes to show, the corner beggar is not always who he seems." *A very popular theory is that the Afflicted Beggar is none other than the mysterious Hunter, Irreverent Izzy. This stems from a couple of facts: **The fact that he wears both the Harrowed Hood and the Madman Leggings, as discussed above. **The Forbidden Woods hold the Beast Roar, a Hunter Tool made by Irreverent Izzy himself. **The only other Abhorrent Beasts in the game are found in Ailing Loran. We could therefore assume that perhaps the Afflicted Beggar lost his sanity there. And from that we could also hypothesize that the Afflicted Beggar is either Irreverent Izzy, or a follower of his, since the Beast Claw is there. Gallery afflicted beggar.jpg|The suspicious beggar caught feasting on the dead bodies Suspicious Beggar Bloodborne 2.png Afflicted_Beggar_sitting_outside_off_Oedon_Chapel.jpg|Afflicted Beggar sitting outside off Oedon Chapel Bloodborne™_20150507150801.jpg Afflicted Beggar №4.png Suspicious Beggar №2.png Suspicious Beggar №1.png Beggar Up close.png Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Beasts Category:Optional Bosses Category:Deceased Characters